Арка Пирожного Острова
Арка Тотлэнда — двадцать девятая сюжетная арка, первая в саге Ёнко манги ''One Piece'', продолжающая арку Дзо и сагу Дресс Розы. Монки Д. Луффи вместе с Нами, Чоппером, Бруком, минками Педро, Пекомсом и Кэррот направляются к Пирожному острову, пристанищу Биг Мам, чтобы помочь Санджи. Ёнко в сговоре с отцом кока, главой семьи Винсмок, организовали свадьбу Санджи и Пурин, чтобы породнить кланы Винсмоков и Шарлотты. Содержание Нефертари Виви и Кобра отправляются в море со своими подданными и охраной, чтобы попасть на Собрание Правителей. Виви наслаждается морским путешествием, по которому она скучала эти два года, но её безрассудные выходки пугают Игарама. Он просит не упоминать пиратское прошлое принцессы, так как их сопровождают дозорные во главе с Хиной, которую повысили в ранге. Отец принцессы хочет разузнать о понеглифах, интерес к которым проснулся после встречи с Робин. Другие монархи тоже собираются в плавание: Стелли, новый король Гоа, со своей супругой Селли Нантуканет по пути остановились в Логтауне. Король страны Цветов понимает, что семья Цинцзяо не составит ему компанию на пути к Мариджоа, а Вапол лелеет планы по свержению Далтона. Королю Сакуры Куреха заявляет, что будет его судовым врачом на время путешествия. Семейство короля Рику вместе с Маншерри тоже едут, Элизабелло II предлагает им совершить этот путь вместе. Под водой принцы и Нептун уговаривают Сирахоси поехать, так как они везут петицию Отохиме по перемещению острова на поверхность. Где-то в море члены спасательной команды Мугивар пытаются оправится от шока после прыжка с Дзо. Неожиданно оказывается, что Кэррот увязалась с ними, и им ничего не остаётся, кроме как оставить её на борту. Педро читает новости о разрушении Балтиго. Луффи в первый раз видит лицо отца и волнуется за брата. Впрочем, если о них ничего не написали, значит, они в порядке. База революционеров уничтожена пиратами Чёрной Бороды, но сейчас там Дозор и Сайфер Пол. Неожиданно Санни охватывает огонь, потому что голодный Луффи неумело пытался приготовить поесть и не выключил плиту. Корабль входит в шторм. На Дзо Ванда узнаёт от Бариета об уходе Кэррот, но не волнуется, потому что минк-кролик с Мугиварами. Инуараси беспокоится о том, как Джек их нашёл, поэтому велит усилить бдительность. Тем временем объект обсуждения на морском дне нетерпеливо ждёт, когда его спасут. Его капитан, Кайдо, в этот момент на неком острове запивает печаль от прекращение поставок СМАЙЛа саке. Он вымещает свою злость на подчинённых, представляя на их месте Трафальгара и Монки Д. Ёнко обращается к Киду, который раненый сидит за решёткой, выслушивая угрозы размазать по стенке всё Худшее Поколение. Правда и вымысел: Лицом к лицу с Джерма 66 На Таузенд Санни Луффи всё-таки презентует друзьям «Случайное Карри» собственного приготовления, которое сам же и признаёт гадостью. На этот «шедевр» кулинарной мысли он использовал все их запасы. Команда с ужасом ждёт предстоящего голода. Через несколько дней корабль Биг Мам, на котором находится Санджи, достигает Торта #28 — одной из баз Ёнко. Тамаго пытается переубедить Санджи, чтобы он вступил под начало Биг Мам и союзной Джермы 66. Вито показывает ему фото будущей жены, в которую ловелас-кок сразу же влюбляется. Вито потом вспоминает о комедийном комиксе Сора, Воин Моря, в котором протагонист борется против зла в лице Джерма 66. Это была пропаганда силы Морского Дозора, но Вито всегда больше привлекали злодеи, хоть в конце их неминуемо ждало поражение. Санджи входит в свою каюту (в ней стоит и клетка Цезаря), но от назойливого собеседника отделаться не удаётся, хоть кок и прямо указывает тому на выход. Его грубость разъяряет Готти, одного из пиратов Боевого Танка, но убийцу останавливает женщина, поразительно похожая на Лолу. Через несколько дней обессилевшая от голода и жары команда всё-таки видит шанс на спасение: Луффи вылавливает огромную рыбу. Чоппер тут же ищет её описание в записях Санджи и узнаёт, что чешуя добычи ядовита. Впрочем, Луффи уже упал от отравления. Обычно, этот яд смертелен, но не для Мугивары с его иммунитетом. Чуть позже они входят на территорию Биг Мам и Пекомс планирует следовать определённому протоколу. Однако на их пути встаёт огромный корабль. К шоку всех присутствующих, он принадлежит Джерма 66. На вторженцев свысока смотрит мужчина в капюшоне. Видно, что его брови поразительно похожи на брови Санджи. После осознания, что они выбрали неверную дорогу, мужчина решает уйти и сменить курс, но Мугивары издалека принимают его за Санджи. Оказывается, что человек на корабле - младший брат кока, Винсмок Ёнджи. Чоппер начинает просить агента Джермы 66 дать антидот умирающему Луффи, так как собственный иммунитет капитана не справляется. Ёнджи отказывает, но неожиданно его бьет девушка. Старшая сестра мужчины, Винсмок Рэйджу, оказывается милее брата, но спасает Луффи не антидотом, а своей загадочной силой. Она попросту высасывает яд из тела Мугивары. Брук упоминает, что при нем Винсмоки были королевским родом, и девушка поправляет его: они и сейчас королевская династия. Правда, раньше они правили Норт Блю при помощи военной мощи, а теперь у них нет королевства. Тем не менее, они все еще могут принимать участие в Собрании Королей. Рэйджу благодарит Мугивар за заботу о младшем брате - Санджи. По ее словам, он покинул семью в детстве, с тех пор его не могли найти. Как только появилась первая листовка Чёрной Ноги, отец послал дозорных, но те по ошибке арестовали Дюваля. Теперь, когда информация подтвердилась, именно отец Санджи приказал сменить листовку сына на "Только Живым". Родня Санджи решает не начинать битву, поэтому они расходятся с Мугиварами, чтобы попасть на свадьбу братца. Тем временем из-под воды за происходящим наблюдает Аладдин и докладывает Дзимбэю, что Мугивары на корабле. Изучение Тотлэнда: Объединенный Рай Биг Мам thumb|210px|Биг Мам готовится к торжеству. Таузенд Санни швартуется на острове, причем Пекомс говорит охране, что корабль был захвачен им в битве, чтобы избежать проверки. Нами и Кэррот маскируются под местных жителей, а минк-лев рассказывает о Тотлэнде, архипелаге из 35 островов, на котором все виды и расы живут в гармонии и взаимопонимании. Остров, где остановились они, называется Какао, и на нем все, включая жилые помещения, сделано из шоколада. Можно есть любые здания, только крышу трогать запрещено. Пекомс готовит маскировку Луффи, но к его удивлению Мугивара уже пропадает из виду. Луффи и Чоппер съедают все здание кафе, и их вот-вот должен арестовать полицейский. К счастью, за них вступается владелица кафе, выдавая пиратов за рабочих по сносу зданий. Хозяйкой оказывается Пурин собственно персоной. Брук, Педро, Нами и Кэррот этим фактом крайне удивлены. Педро встречается со старым знакомым волком-минком. Тот очень рад видеть "пирата", но Педро удается замять встречу, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Пурин приглашает группу по спасению Санджи домой, чтобы накормить. Она дружелюбна с ними, но Нами говорит, что скоро придется уйти. Пурин готовит им чай и спрашивает их имена. Луффи раскрывает свое, чем шокирует девушку. thumb|201px|Луффи и Чоппер съедают кафе. На Пирожном Острове Биг Мам и ее подчиненные (большинство не люди) поют и пляшут в предвкушении праздничного чаепития, которое случится через три дня. Ёнко использует членов своей команды для приготовления всех ингредиентов вдали отсюда, убивая их настоящих владельцев. Он уже знает, что Луффи проник на ее территорию. Тем временем, пираты рассказывают Пурин, кто они такие, а она говорит, что является дочерью Шарлотты Линлин и невестой Санджи. Однако девушка испугана тем, чо говорит с пиратами, поэтому хватает нож, заставляя Педро приставить кинжал к ее шее. Тем не менее, все удается уладить мирным разговором. Девушка рассказывает, что Биг Мам выдает своих детей замуж или женит их для увеличения своего влияния, поэтому многие уже смирились с тем, что не могут быть с любимыми. У Пурин 38 сестер и 46 братьев, которых Биг Мам родила от 43 мужей. Чоппер интересуется, встречалась ли она с Санджи, на что Пурин отвечает утвердительно. Более того, он очень понравился ей по внешности, манерам и их общей любви к готовке. Однако тот сказал ей, что не сможет жениться, потому что у него есть обязательства перед командой, несмотря на ее чувства. Она рассказывает пиратам секретную дорогу к Пирожному Острову, где они смогут найти своего накама. К ней приходят официальные представители, которые просят ее прекратить работу и начать подготовку к свадьбе, поэтому она отсылает Мугивар, подарив им действительно много шоколада. Они возвращаются на Таузенд Санни, чтобы обнаружить, что Пекомс исчез, оставив записку: "Поворачивайте обратно". На острове Брокколи Джерма 66 закончила войну, начатую два года назад. Получив награду, двое агентов отбыли восвояси, чтобы успеть на свадьбу младшего брата. Команда по возвращению Санджи следует дороге, предложенной Пурин и минует Остров Джема. Нами намерена не высаживаться на остров, а Педро рассказывает о своем прошлом, в котором он уже был в Тотлэнде. Неожиданно команда встречает огромную морскую многоножку. На Пирожном Острове Биг Мам настолько желает съесть крокембуш, что крушит все вокруг и сжирает собственную столицу. Ее подчиненные пытаются вывести ее из состояния берсерка, предлагая сладости взамен десерта, который в спешке готовится. Однако она отметает все, и даже лишает жизни собственного сына, Шарлотту Мускат. Дзимбэй прибывает вовремя и предлагает ей семейство крокембушей-туристов, которые моментально возвращают ее в норму. Она благодарит рыбочеловека за понеглиф, и тот просит ее об аудиенции. Она в гневе спрашивает, не решил ли он покинуть ее команду. Несколько часов назад Дзимбэй обсуждал эту возможность со своей командой, Пиратами Солнца. Они высказали согласие. Однако остались вопросы по поводу возможных последствий, поэтому экипаж приготовился к спешному отплытию в любой момент. Также вице-капитан Аладдин женат на 29 дочери Биг Мам, Шарлотте Пурарин, однако та согласилась повсюду следовать за своим мужем. В настоящее время Биг Мам, похоже, позволяет Дзимбэю покинуть флот, только если он "компенсирует" это: потеряет что-то взамен. Она показывает рулетку, где нарисованы части тела. В это же время корабль Мугивар оказывается скован льдом в сиропном море. Пока они пытаются выбраться, их атакуют огромные муравьи-древоеды, и Педро рассказывает, что уже бывал здесь с Пекомсом. Они хотели найти понеглиф, но оказались повержены Биг Мам. Он замечает, что Луффи необходим Путевой Понеглиф, поэтому предлагает свою кандидатуру на его обнаружение. Луффи соглашается, пиратов снова атакуют муравьи. На следующее утро на горизонте виден Пирожный Остров, и Луффи замечает знакомую фигуру на берегу. Приключение в Лесу Соблазнов: Столкновение с отражениями и говорящими вещами Педро и Брук начинают миссию по краже понеглифа с тайного проникновения в город на Акульей субмарине. Таузенд Санни швартуется у побережья, и Луффи зовет Санджи и Пурин, которых заметил на берегу ранее. Впрочем, никто не отзывается и никого не видно. Нами начинает сомневаться, правда ли Луффи кого-то видел, но потом Мугивара, Чоппер и Кэррот снова видят кока. Тот стоит у дерева, а после снова пропадает. Перед путешественниками встает конфетный лес, а Нами пытается понять, зачем Санджи прятаться от них. Луффи решает последовать инстинктам, чему навигатор не очень-то рада. Они пересекают пончиковый мост, не сводя глаз с конфетного леса. Вдруг их пытается попробовать на вкус гигантский крокодил, зубов которого им чудом удается избежать. Однако рептилия, носящая шляпу-котелок и подтяжки, заговаривает с ними, отмечая, что они "просто люди". Он уходит на задних ногах, ставя Нами в тупик. Она хочет вернуться на побережье, как советовала им Пурин, но мост уже разрушен. Внезапно Луффи видит своего двойника, который говорит точь-в-точь как настоящий Мугивара и реагирует так же. Они похожи на отражения в зеркале. Команда видит и Санджи, лежащим на ветке дерева, но Луффи сталкивается со своим клоном, пытаясь добраться до кока. Из-за этого оба Луффи злятся и начинают драться, а Нами, Чоппер и Кэррот идут вперед. Они обнаруживают огромного человека, закопанного в землю по самую шею. Тот утверждает, что здесь по собственному желанию. На этом странности не кончаются: их атакует загадочный антропоморфный кролик верхом на журавле. Нами паникует, потому что их компасы не работают, а все в Лесу Соблазнов оживает и начинает говорить. Нами, Кэррот и Чоппер не могут оторваться от кролика, Рэндольфа, но Кэррот заявляет, что он не минк, так как не может использовать Электро. Она также побеждает журавля кролика, после возвращаясь к остальным, но преследователь атакует их копьем. Оно в итоге вонзается в зарытого в землю мужчину, который в очередной раз оказывается на их пути. Там они видят, что Луффи все еще выясняет отношения со своим клоном. По команде Нами они бегут, но в противоположных направлениях. "Правильный" Луффи побежал от основной группы, но в спешке команда по спасению Санджи не заметила разницы, а настоящему Мугиваре кто-то заткнул рот. Группа пытается сбежать из леса, но каждый раз возвращается к зарытому человеку. Именно тогда фальшивый Луффи превращается в Шарлотту Брюле, восьмую дочь Биг Мам, а в лесу все показывает свою натуру: двигается и говорит. Брюле хватает Нами и обещает оставить ужасные шрамы на ее лице и мордочке Кэррот. Тем временем мобильное королевство Джерма начинает "собираться" к свадьбе. Санджи вновь видится с семьей после долгих 13 лет отсутствия, но он не показывает и капли радости. Рэйджу пытается привлечь кока обратно в семью, обещая ему все привилегии и богатство их семьи, но даже красивые девушки-служанки не могут поколебать уверенность Санджи (хотя он и смотит на них влюбленным взглядом). Затем прибывает их отец, Винсмок Джадджи, которого Санджи называет "ублюдком". Тот, кого он отказывается именовать своим отцом, предлагает выяснить отношения с помощью силы. Врач "исправляет" лицо Йонджи, пострадавшее в ходе его стычке с Санджи, а его брат уже начинает дуэль с Джадджи на заднем дворе. Рэйджу и агенты Джермы, смотрящие за боем, удивлены силой кока Мугивар, пока тот обменивается физическими и словесными ударами с противником. Санджи снова повторяет, что не считает себя частью семьи Винсмоков, и никакие альянсы, особенно с Биг Мам, ему не интересны. Он также вспоминает свое детство, когда он не получал от братьев и сестры ничего кроме ударов и насмешек. Сам отец не вмешивался, а лишь усугублял положение, утверждая, что из третьего сына не выйдет ничего путного. В настоящий момент Санджи приходится использовать Хаки Вооружения, чтобы заблокировать удар молнией. Однако это не помогает, потому что Джадджи легко вмешивает в схватку агентов и и даже жертвует одним из них, что шокирует Санджи. Благодаря грязному трюку схватка закончена победой главы Винсмоков. В замке Джермы Рэйджу лечит раны Санджи, попутно выражая восхищение его силой. Тот, впрочем, лишь говорит, что его надежды на изменение самой Рэйджу и их отца оказались напрасными: они, напротив, стали только хуже. Он повторяет, что не собирается задерживаться здесь или, тем паче, жениться, но Джадджи отметает это. С помощью этой женитьбы он собирается обрести силу, чтобы отвоевать Норт Блю. Для этого он не хочет жертвовать любимыми детьми, но "отщепенца" ему не жалко. Он никогда не считал Санджи сыном. На этих словах Рэйджу защелкивает наручники на запястьях Санджи. Они созданы таким образом, что взорвутся, если тот покинет остров. Биг Мам - единственный человек, у которого есть ключи, поэтому теперь у Санджи нет выбора: он сам говорил, что настоящий кок не допустит травмы своих рук. Санджи выходитна улицу, не в силах сдержать ярость. Тем временем Брук и Педро проникают в Сладкий Город, в котором обсуждаются последние новости. Дзимбэй хотел уйти из команды Биг Мам, но ходят слухи, что он испугался возможной платы и отозвал просьбу. Горожане смеются над ним, хотя Брук не столь уверен в причинах рыбочеловека. Затем Педро замечает Пурин в свадебном салоне. Ей не удалось уйти от слежки, значит, та фигура на берегу - фальшивка так же, как и Санджи. Еще одно неприятное открытие - Тамаго, разговаривающий с солдатами. Те докладывают обо всех последних перемещениях Мугивар. Единственное, что им неизвестно, - местоположение Педро и Брука. Тамаго посылает солдат на поиски Пекомса, а пирао там не остается ничего, кроме как сидеть тихо и не высовываться. На северо-восточном побережье Капоне Бэг показан общающимся со своей женой, Шарлоттой Шифон, и своим маленьким сыном Капоне Петзом. Затем он переключает внимание на связанного Пекомса. Он заявляет, что его сострадание и симпатия бесполезны. Гангстер интересуется, есть ли у пленника последние слова, наставляя на того пистолет. На этот моменте Петз начинает плакать. Пекомс говорит Бэгу, что недооценка Биг Мам станет причиной его падения. Бэг стреляет, и минк падает с обрыва в открытое море. Цезаря Клауна доставляют к Биг Мам. Та спрашивает о его исследованиях, отмечая, что она очень разочарована действиями ученого. На ту же разработку средства гигантификации ее семьи она снова выделяет Клауну время и средства, но теперь в случае неудачи в двухнедельный срок ученый лишится жизни. Он соглашается, но понимает, что без побочных эффектов пока что такой препарат создать невозможно (предыдущие средства он потратил на выпивку и женщин). Теперь в его распоряжении будет лаборатория, укрепленная железом. Эту точную копию его лаборатории на Панк Хазард (ответственность за ее разрушение он возложил на Луффи и Ло) построил Шарлотта Просперо, первый сын Биг Мам. В случае неудачи ученый на себе узнает его силу, Перо Перо но Ми. Наступает ночь, Луффи в Лесу Соблазнов продолжает отлавливать клонов своих друзей, которые ведут себя, как звери. В Чоколатауне горожан спрашивают: "Изгнание или жизнь?" Одна женщина назвала "жизнь" и странное призрачное создание вынуло маленький шарик из ее груди. Тем временем Луффи по гневному тону понимает, что среди все поддельных накама Нами оказывается настоящей. Она рассказывает, как Брюле (женщина, выдавшая себя за Луффи) атаковала их, и они вступили в бой Кэррот оказалась пойманной в зеркале-ловушке, так как их противник съела Мира Мира но Ми. Также она сказала, что Биг Мам все это время следила за перемещениями Мугивар. Именно Брюле поручили избавиться от вторженцев, поэтому она призвала флору и фауну атаковать пиратов. Чоппер принял монстро-форму, а Нами наконец поняла, с какой силой они подвизались враждовать. В настоящий момент Нами и Луффи говорят с закопанным человеком, интересуясь, что он видел и почему не попал под атаку. Тот рассказывает, как деревья недавно атаковали Чоппера, на что Нами закономерно спрашивает, как вообще деревья могут быть живыми. Тогда им объясняют, что Биг Мам благодаря плоду Сору Сору может забирать и перераспределять энергию душ живых существ. Эта сила оседает на неживых объектах или внутри животных, наделяя их человеческим сознанием, способностью к передвижению и другими человеческими свойствами. Клоны же, которых поймал Мугивара, созданы Брюле из животных. Эти разговоры злят пиратов, потому что они не понимают, кто этот загадочный человек,по горло вкопанный в землю. Оказывается, его имя Паунд, он - первый муж Биг Мам. У него есть две дочери, но Линлин не стала поддерживать отношения после рождения детей. Неожиданно появляется десятый сын Биг Мам, Шарлотта Крекер. Он один из трех главнокомандующих. Разозленный тем, что Паунд выдает секреты Ёнко, Крекер вытаскивает его из-под земли, заставляя того молить о пощаде. Он просит в последний раз дать ему увидеть Шифон и Лолу, его дорогих дочерей. thumb|210px|Луффи атакует Шарлотта Крекера. Нами понимает, что Лола - дочь Биг мам, а Рэндольф еще раз неожиданно атакует Мугивар. Однако Крекер простым окриком останавливает кролика, выговаривая тому за вмешательство в битву. Крекер также говорит, что был послан, чтобы окончательно разобраться с вторженцами, потому что для Брюле это слишком сложно. Брюле и Душки обижены этими словами. Даже Король Леса, Баум, выглядит огорченным. Крекер хочет завершить казнь закопанного человека, но его останавливает Луффи. Нами кооперируется с этим мужчиной, которого зовут Паунд. Они пытаются убежать от душек, и по ходу дела Нами достает Вивр-карту Лолы. Та оказывает удивительное воздействие: все душки в ужасе разбегаются. Оказывается, в этой Вивр-карте ощущается отголосок души Биг Мам, именно это отпугивает преследователей. Тем временем Крекер теснит Луффи, однако тот не собирается сдаваться. Крекер легко превосходит Луффи с помощью меча, Претзеля, и Хаки Вооружения. Нами все больше страшится силы, с которой они так беспечно столкнулись, и Брюле утверждает, что они не первые из Худшего Поколения. До этого сюда вторгались и Кид, и Апу, и Бэг, и Урог. Только последнему удалось хотя бы победить одного из Четырех Командиров. Однако сейчас, по предположениям Брюле, его труп гниет где-то в Лесу (она не знает, что Падшему Монаху удалось спастись). Брюле, бросив зеркало Нами под ноги, пытается захватить и девушку. Однако Паунд помогает навигатору, потому что та упоминает имя одной из его дочерей. Теперь он окончательно становится врагом семьи Шарлотта, но Нами успевает ударить Брюле разрядом молнии. Потом она в подтверждение своих слов показывает Вивр-карту, данную Лолой, от которой все Душки в ужасе шарахаются: они чувствуют энергию души Биг Мам. Луффи продолжает схватку с Крекером, причем последний Мугивару легко превосходит. Единственный успешный удар Луффи наносит уже в форме четвертого гира, отбрасывая противника. Крекер поднимается и пытается атаковать, но Луффи разбивает его напополам следующим ударом. Однако их одной половины тела Крекера появляется фигура, раня руку Луффи, из-за чего тот вопит от боли. Затем противник показывает свое настоящее обличье, объясняя, что до этого Мугивара видел просто Бисквитных броню, созданную с помощью Бису Бису но Ми. Затем он создает точную копию предыдущей брони и многих марионеток, похожих на нее. Он бросает Прецель в Луффи, чуть-чуть промахнувшись мимо головы Мугивары. Нами в это время уже стоит на Короле Бауме, продолжая запугивать Душек. Внутри зеркального мира Брюле Чоппер и Кэррот пытаются найти выход. Тем не менее, Чоппер замечает, что сеть зеркал соединяет весь Пирожный Остров. Это наталкивает его на мысль использовать их положение как преимущество. Той же ночью Брук и Педро пробираются внутрь бисквитного солдата, патрулирующего город, чтобы попасть в Пирожный дворец. День до свадьбы На следующее утро Биг Мам сосредотачивается на делах с Винсмоками, утверждая, что как только Санджи вошел в Замок, его спасение стало невозможным. Тем временем прибывают Ичиджи и Ниджи. Их приветствуют как героев. Они обсуждают предстоящую встречу с Санджи, а тот, видя их приезд, не может унять дрожь. Семья Винсмоков завтракает вместе, обсуждая войну на острове Брокколи и возможность отлучения от Собрания Королей (что отвечает их цели). Санджи, заметив, что Ниджи не доел, говорит ему не выбрасывать хорошую еду, что Ниджи игнорирует. К этому добавляется и презрительно-грубое отношение к повару, девушке, приготовившей блюдо. Санджи защищает Козеттой от тарелки, брошенной братом ей в лицо, а после доедает с пола остатки блюда, отмечая высокий профессионализм девушки. Это настолько раздражает Ниджи,что тот хочет ударить брата, но его останавливает отец. Ниджи, Ичиджи и Джадджи обвиняют Санджи в несоответствии своему статусу благородного человека. Затем глава семьи показывает коку фото Зеффа, утверждая, что в случае любого неповиновения со стороны Санджи, этот человек умрет. Это не может не вызвать воспоминания в разуме третьего сына, а Джадджи тем временем приказывает ему готовиться к встрече с Биг Мам и Пурин. Санджи чуть позже обнаруживает Козетту на полу. Она без сознания и сильно избита, и это приводит кока в ярость. Он точно знает, что винить следует Ниджи. Вовремя подошедший Йонджи предлагает показать путь ко второму сыну семьи Винсмоков. Он приводит брата в огромное помещение в колбами, в которых находятся люди-клоны. Там Йонджи рассказывает, что до получения власти их отец был нелегальным ученым, работавшим в паре с Вегапанком и некотрыми другими. Они обнаружили способ манипулировать генами и выращивать клонов. Вскоре после этого на них напал Дозор: Вегапанка арестовали, а Джадджи с помощью полученных знаний начал укреплять мощь Джермы. Детальное описание процесса клонирования вызывает у Санджи, который обладает строгими моральными принципами, отвращение. Вошедшие Ичиджи и Ниджи насмехаются над ним за проявленную "слабость", а тот возвращается к своей изначальной цели - отомстить за страдания Козетты. Однако Ниджи быстро лишает Санджи желания сопротивляться, напоминая про жизнь Зеффа, зависящую от действий кока. А Ичиджи добавляет, что Санджи всегда был позором семьи. Много лет назад Джадджи объявил детям о начале тренировок, так как они должны стать опорой Джермы 66 и превзойти человеческие возможности. Однако во время суровых тренировок Санджи постоянно оставался позади, не в силах сравниться со своими родными. Шло время, братья поняли, что Санджи гораздо слабее их, что привело в издевательствам с их стороны, к которым присоединялась и Рйэджу. Как сообщили Джадджи ученые, у всех детей уже проявились генные улучшения, но только не у Санджи. Тот остался на уровне обычного человека. Это разъярило Джадджи, особенно когда он увидел, как его третий сын кормит маленькую крыску. Глава Джермы смел со стола и животное, говоря Санджи, что теперь ему нужно тренироваться в тысячу раз упорнее, чем остальным. Однако, как бы тот ни старался, результата это не давало. Тогда отец решил сделать вид, что третьего сына никогда не существовало: он инсценировал его смерть и справил похороны, пока солдаты надели на мальчика железную маску и заперли в подземелье. Санджи оставался в этой клетке полгода: ему носили хорошую еду, выполняли мелкие просьбы, но не выпускали на волю. Он вспоминал, как готовил своей больной матери, в тайне от отца навещал ее в больнице. Однажды его блюдо оказалось абсолютно испорчено, к тому же он помял его, когда попал под ливень. Медсестра Эпони даже сомневалась, что больной безопасно такое пробовать. Однако мама Санджи съела все, с милой улыбкой поблагодарив сына за чудесное блюдо. Однако она все равно умерла. У охранников Санджи просит достать книги по готовке, твердо решив стать поваром. Из этих книг он узнает об Олл Блю. Однако его обнаружили его братья, и поток насмешек начался снова. Рэйджу вылечила раны брата, попутно говоря, что они в этот самый момент пересекают Ред Лайн, чтобы напасть на Ист Блю. Санджи захотел сбежать, и сестра сломала прутья решетки. Джерма 66 атаковали остров Козия, а мальчик попытался найти ключи от маски. Неожиданно появился Джадджи, но на сентенцию Санджи ответил на удивление спокойно. Он даже отдал ключи, заявив, что отпустить мальчика при одном учловии: никогда, даже под страхом смерти, не упоминать об их родстве. Джадджи также говорит, что никогда и не считал Санджи родным сыном. Будущий повар выходит наружу, и Рэйджу говорит ему скорее садится на ближайший корабль и никогда не возвращаться. Санджи в слезах покидает Джерму. В настоящем Санджи оставлен на полу, избитый до потери человеческого облика. К нему приближается сестра, сожалея, что преданность Зеффу довела брата до такого состояния. Битва Креккера и Луффи продолжается уже 11 часов: один создает Бисквитных Солдат, другой их поедает. Никто из противников не собирается уступать, поэтому это превратилось в состязание в выносливости. Крекер говорит Буму, что о его неподчинении доложат Биг Мам, а тот пытается прикрыться Нами с Вивр-картой, которая держит их в страхе. Крекер не принимает никаких оправданий и жалуется, что с помощью душки Нами разгадала его слабость и намочила дождем всех бисквитных солдат. Девушка говорит, что он сам в этом виноват. В Сладком городе все больше людей видят в зеркалах Чоппера и Кэррот. В зазеркалье их преследует Брюле. В королевстве Джерма Рэйджу "латает" опухшее лицо брата с помощью специальной маски. Она может визуально привести лицо в норму, однако любое прикосновение к коже очень болезненно: маска препятствует регенерации клеток. Сестра спрашивает его о новых для ее принципах рыцарства, которых Санджи не имел в детстве. Тот отвечает, что просто следовал старому правилу. Попутно он вспоминает Зеффа, который и привил ему такое отношение к дамам. Затем Санджи следует к выходу, чтобы отправиться вместе с родственниками в замок Биг Мам. Солдаты Джермы 66 дружелюбно приветствуют его и желают удачи. thumb|202px|Луффи побеждает Крекера. В Лесу Соблазнов Крекер готовится закончить битву, целясь в Мугивару, но Луффи еще больше расширяется, называя свою новую форму "Танкмен". Он полностью принимает атаку противника на себя, но потом просто откидывает Крекера прямо на его сверхпрочных бисквитных солдат, из-за чего от получает серьезные повреждения. Крекер пролетает через добрую часть острова и врезается прямиком в башню замка, шокируя горожан. Его родственники: Мон д'Ор, Опера и Галетт тоже удивлены, хотя последняя предполагает, что это исход битвы с Мугиварой.В Лесу Луффи стремительно теряет вес, потому что четвертый гир требует огромного количества калорий. Однако Паунд предупреждает. что теперь пиратам не избежать ярости Биг Мам, как когда Урог победил Снэка. Ёнко управляет двумя сущностями: Зевсом Громовержцем и Прометеем Солнцем, что позволяет ей контролировать погоду. Луффи это мало заботит, он приказывает Бауму отнести их к замку. Долгожданное воссоединение: Отказ Санджи thumb|220px|Санджи видит Луффи, но отказывается от их дружбы во имя своего благородного происхождения. Повозка Джермы приближается к городу, пока Луффи и Нами на Бауме едут сквозь Лес Соблазнов. Через осколок зеркала навигатор пытается говорить с Чоппером и Кэррот, у которых не все гладко. Связь прерывается и зеркало разлетается на кусочки, а войска Джермы 66 замечают Баума. Радостный от того, что снова видит Сандж, Луффи спрыгивает с душки и несется к карете. Пока он пробивает путь через охрану, мы видим лицо Санджи, на котором написано почти полное отчаяние. За секунду в голове кока проносятся воспоминания о веселых днях с друзьями, браслетах на руках и фотографии Зеффа в руках Джермы. Неожиданно он встает и, не слушая рассказ друга, наносит ему удар ногой. Он напускает на себя самодовольный и надменный вид, говоря, что не желает больше знаться с таким "мусором", как они. Он принц и заслуживает только лучшего. Луффи отказывается верить жестоким словам, и двое готовятся сражаться. Санджи продолжает насмехаться над Луффи. Он бьет его в лицо Diable Jambe, отправляя ослабленного Мугивару в полет. Нами кричит прекратить, ведь Луффи и так через многое прошел, но тот сам прерывает девушку. Он покорно принимает удары кока, который бьет изо всех сил. В конце конов точный удар в макушку лишает Луффи сознания, и Санджи возвращается в экипаж, извиняясь за задержку. Джадджи с удовлетворением отмечает, что сын избавился от порочащих имя Винсмоков связей. Вдруг Луффи приходит в сознание и кричит вслед уходящей карете. Санджи прячет лицо: ему тяжело слышать, как Луффи говорит, что его боль ничто по сравнению с болью кока. Мугивара планирует не сдвинуться с места и не взять в рот ничего, что приготовлено не Санджи. И главное, он говорит, что без помощи своего кока не сможет стать королем пиратов. Санджи не может сдержать слез. Луффи остается на месте встречи, а над ним сгущаются грозовые тучи - работа Зевса и Прометея. Карета несет Винсмоков через Сладкий Город, где скапливается целая армия - Армия Гнева, готова сверщшить возмездие за поверженного Крекера. Ниджи и Ёнджи смеются, думая о судьбу Мугивар, особенно в их столкновении с Бобином, Амандой и Мон-Д'Ором. Из туч льется сладкий дождь, но Луффи просто отворачивает лицо от неба. В Пирожном Замке дочь Биг Мам Анана просит нож, чтобы расчленить игрушку. Дольче и Драже, сыновья Ёнко вынуждены помочь сестре, несмотря на собственное недовольство. Биг Мам не обращает внимания на жестокие замашки дочери: она в приподнятом настроении по поводу предстоящей свадьбы. В гостином зале собрались Винсмоки, Джадджи поднимает тост ха счастье молодых, лицемерно говоря, что их благополучие - главное для него. Биг Мам не скрывает, что вгода важнее. Пурин просит Санджи о разговоре после обеда. В ее комнате она рассказывает о Мугиварах, виня себя за их неудачное положение. Санджи утешает ее и в ответ говорит о своем отношении к семье. Пурин принимает это близко к сердцу и обещает, что никогда не сделает жизнь Санджи адом. Она тут же одергивает себя, но кок предлагает ей свадьбу, уже от себя. Луффи и нами встречают Армию Гнева, но ее мощь слишком велика, и пиратов берут в плен. Аманда забирает у навигатора Мугивар Вивр-карту Лолы, из-за которой Душки были бесполезны в битве. оказывается, все Вивр-карты Биг Мам содержат частичку ее души, силе которой душки не могут противостоять. Даже детям Шарлотты нельзя иметь их при себе. Мугивар забирают в замок Биг Мам и докладывают матери. Луффи отказывается идти по своей воле, поэтому его просто вырубают. Санджи же заключает с Линлин сделку, что не станет сопротивляться свадьбе и чинить препятствия, если его друзья останутся в живых и получат свободу. Она соглашается, несмотря на все препоны, причиной которых стали Мугивары. В это же время Тамаго и Смузи охраняют комнату с тремя понеглифами, один из которых Путевой. Тамаго узнает о вторжении Педро, из-за чего к нему приходят воспоминания об их старой битве. Брук с помощью своей формы призрака узнает о присутствии Смузи, о чем и сообщает Педро. Тот понимает, что их шансы украсть понеглифы невелики, однако Брук продолжает настаивать, так как это их единственный шанс подобраться так близко. Тогда оба сходятся на мысли об использовании приманки, то есть Педро. Внутри зазеркалья Кэррот подвешена над кипящим котлом, а душки готовятся сварить ее, пока Чоппер сидит в цепях. Однако олень успел принять человеческую форму, поэтому в любой момент может освободиться, став меньше. Биг Мам проводит Винсмокам (кроме Санджи) экскурсию по своей Библиотеке - творению дьявольского плода ее сына. Сила Мон д'Ора позволяет хранить в книгах живых существ, в том числе и разумных, и Биг Мам гордится своей коллекцией диковинок со всего света. Однако Джадджи интересуется, почему, несмотря на такое разнообразие рас, он ни разу не видел в Тотлэнде гиганта. Линлин чувствует прилив ярости, но быстро берет себя в руки, говоря, что он, возможно, пропустил их мимо внимания. После этого она отлучается по делам в соседнюю, Тюремную Библиотеку. Там держат Нами и Луффи, которых захватила Армия Гнева. Она говорит с ними по Дэн Дэн Муси. Луффи сразу же бросает ей новый вызов, но она говорит о своем намерении отпустить их после свадьбы из-за просьбы Санджи. Она также в радостном настроении, так как обнаружила величайшее сокровище Рыболюдей - Таматебако. Она собирается открыть шкатулку, которая попала к ней с сокровищами, отданными Луффи, на свадьбе. Потом она спрашивает Нами, действительно ли та убила Лолу. Она отрицает это, к удивлению слыша в голосе рассерженной Биг Мам сожаление и злость: оказывается, та желает Лоле смерти, так как ее дочь сорвала очень важный политический брак, который мог сделать Линлин Королевой пиратов. Однако Луффи прерывает разговор, снова утверждая, что спасет Санджи и победит Шарлотту. Санджи находится в гостевой комнате, все еще обеспокоенный судьбой своих накама. В сокровищнице Педро появляется перед охранниками, и те тут же атакуют. Тем временем Брук осуществляет свой план. Биг Мам не злится на Луффи, так как она слишком обрадована Таматебако и свадьбой Пурин. Однако ей докладывают, что кто-то вызывает беспорядки около сокровищницы, из-за чего она начинает раздражаться. В Тюремной библиотеке тоже становится известно о вторженцах. В гостевой комнате Санджи тщетно пытается убедить себя в безопасности своих накама и поваров из Барати. Он старается сфокусироваться на свадьбе с Пурин и беспокойстве за ее благополучие. Пурин в то же время сообщают, что Биг Мам не одобрила выбранное девушкой свадебное платье, поэтому ей нужно выбрать другое. Думая о контроле мамы над свадьбой, она вспоминает и отъезд Лолы: старшая сестра утверждала, что, хотя Биг Мам никогда не навредит своей семье, она хочет сама выбрать мужа. В Сокровищнице Педро побеждает охранников и продолжает привлекать к себе максимальное внимание. Тамаго связывается с солдатами, чтобы те заманили минка в сад, где тот окажется в ловушке. От Смузи он затем получает донесение о проникновении в Сокровищницу Брука. Тот заперся там изнеутри, поэтому Смузи решает взять врага не штурмом, а осадой. Тамаго говорит ей поймать вторженца живьем, чтобы Ёнко поместила его в свою коллекцию. Внутри Сокровищницы Брук расправляется с Душками, превосходя их силой своей души. Пурин идет в Тюремную библиотеку и просит разрешения поговорить с Мугиварами. Ее пускают огромной закладкой. Она просит прощения у Луффи и Нами за вред, причиненный ее братьями и сестрами, и за нарушение обещания. Она говорит о предложении, сделанном ей Санджи, но отмечает, что это не его настоящее желание: он хочет вернуться в команду. Затем она что-то шепчет пленникам и уходит со слезами на глазах. В гостевой комнате Винсмоков Ёнджи замечает, что Рэйджу ушла. На вопрос, где Санджи и Пурин будут жить, Джадджи упомянул королевство Джерма, так как после свадьбы он собирается держать дочь Линлин в заложниках, чтобы диктовать свои условиях, а на Санджи ему плевать. Ниджи уже с нетерпением ждет жизни со своим братом. Брюле готовится опустить Кэррот в кипящий котел, чтобы сварить минка заживо. Она и не подозревает, что сама девушка находится на чердаке и просо озвучивает действия бедной лягушки, которую сама Брюле и превратила в подобие Кэррот силой своего плода. Рэндольф вот-вот перережет веревку с "пленницей", и тогда Кэррот выпрыгивает из укрытия. Брюле раздражена тем, что Рэндольф упал, и этим пользуется минк, чтобы опрокинуть котел. Шарлотта падает в горячую воду, из-за чего проигрывает бой. Чоппер снова принимает свою маленькую форму, освобождаясь от веревок, и ест Рамб Болл. Помощники Брюле спешат на помощь, но Кэррот использует Электро. Чоппер побеждает Благородного Крокодила, а Дизеля ловит Кэррот. Спасатели Санджи празднуют победу и готовятся из Зазеркалья найти соратников. Санджи решает подбодрить Пурин своей стряпней. В Сокровищнице Брук приближается к понеглифам, однако Биг Мам врывается и противостоит скелету собственной персоной, не оставляя тому и шанса. Она в восторге от говорящего скелеты и его сил. Тем временем Педро противостоит Тамаго, и оказывается, что это не первая стычка. В предыдущей оба потеряли глаз. Тамаго интересуется, зачем Педро вернулся в Тотлэнд, где пять лет назад потерял 50 лет жизни. Однако Педро отвечает, что не собирается покидать Тотлэнд живым на этот раз. Рэйджу серьезно ранена в ногу, она пытается куда-то идти, оперевшись на стену. Правда о свадьбе: Луч надежды гаснет Чоппер и Кэррот появляются в зеркалах по всей стране, вызывая панику и беспорядки. Их везет Дизель, а Брюле все еще находится в плену. Из-за отсутствия успехов они решают ее разбудить. Санджи заканчивает работу над бенто для невесты и хочет навестить ее. Луффи же в это время пытается оторвать свои руки, чтобы вырваться из клетки, пока Нами умоляет его одуматься. На третьем этаже дуэль начинают Тамаго и Педро, причем каждый намеревается в этот раз завершить начатое над противником. Педро вспоминает члена своей команды, побежденного пять лет назад. Пекомс тогда присоединился к Биг Мам, а Зепо был вынужден крутить рулетку. В итоге он попал на "сто лет жизни", однако даже вся его духовная сила не покрыла долг, поэтому Педро был вынужден отдать семьдесят лет. Однако мольбы Пекомса заставили ее снизить это количество до 60, и Педро в качестве расплаты за глаз Тамаго отдал свой. В итоге Биг Мам была поражены его духом и забрала лишь 50 лет, позволив ему жить дальше. Он решил использовать все оставшееся время, чтобы вернуться домой и наблюдать рассвет нового мира. В настоящем, когда Тамаго спрашивает, зачем минк вернулся, тот отвечает, что верит Мугиварам и в них. Затем он наносит удар. Дверь в комнату Пурин не пропускает Санджи, поэтому он решает зайти со стороны окна и отдать свои подарки невесте. Когда он подходит к оконному проему, он слышит ее смех, но потом с удивлением обнаруживает, что Пурин находится в компании Рэйджу. При этом сестра Санджи связана и ранена. Пурин с упоением объявляет, что никогда не испытывала теплых чувств к Санджи, а потом убирает челку со лба, показывая третий глаз. В Тюремной Библиотеке Луффи тщетно пытается выбраться, проклиная Пурин, которая их одурачила. Тогда на ухо она прошептала, что собирается убить Санджи на свадьбе. Тем временем девушка смеется над Рэйджу, которую обездвижил Нитро. Пурин утверждает, что все Винсмоки - шайка идиотов, которые повелись и пошли прямо в ловушку Биг Мам. Чтобы заполучить технологии Джермы, Линлин и организовала этот маскарад. На свадьбе произойдет резня, и после смерти всех Винсмоков сила окажется в руках Ёнко. Пурин продолжает раскрывать карты, рассказывая, что она любимица мамы за ее актерские способности. Она гримасничает, пародируя возможную реакцию Санджи во время свадебной церемонии, что Нитро и Рабин находят уморительным. Снаружи Санджи нервно пытается поджечь сигарету. по его лицу текут слезы, а дождь так вымочил бумагу, что сигарета никак не зажигается. В Сокровищнице Биг Мамс помощью Зевса и Прометея побеждает Брука, хотя тот до последнего не желает сдаваться. Он заявляет, что даже если Санджи не захочет возвращаться, он будет чувствовать себя лучше, если будет знать, что Мугивары пришли сюда не напрасно. Биг Мам говорит, что самый худший для них сценарий - смерть, стоит перед ними достаточно явно. Брук шокирован таким заявлением, ведь кто в своем уме будет планировать чью-то смерть.Тем временем, в Зазеркалье Кэррот щекотанием приводит Брюле в чувство. Ее спрашивают, где зеркала, ведущие в замок. Она говорит просто спросить сами зеркала. Однако живые вещи не понимают, о ком говорят Чоппер и Кэррот, и минк хочет нарисовать портреты товарищей. Чтобы Рэйджу не рассказала никому о тайне Пурин, та использует свой плод Мэмо Мэмо но Ми, в буквальном смысле вырезая воспоминания из головы девушки. Она заменяет их памятью о стычке, в которой ее ранит нечаянная пуля. Затем она зовет санитаров, чтобы те позаботились о пострадавшей. В Тюремной библиотеке Луффи пытается максимально растянуть руки так, чтобы оторвать их. Опера приближается к клетке, ему поручили с помощью пыток выяснить местоположение Лолы. Нами отказывается выдавать подругу, и Опера собирается каждые пять секунд причинять ей боль, пока ты не сломается. Внезапно появляется Дзимбэй, которому сообщают, что он не имеет права здесь находиться. Рыбочеловек извиняется и бьет перу в живот с помощью рыбокарате. Оказывается, он узнал о Нами и Луффи и пришел их освободить. Jinbe set the book they were in on fire, freeing all the prisoners from their bonds but setting them ablaze. He doused Luffy and Nami with Fishman Karate, and revealed to them that his crew worked under Big Mom. However, he had taken care of his unfinished business, and was now willing to revolt. As Big Mom's forces raced to address the disturbance in the Prisoner Library, Luffy struggled to get up due to his hunger, but went and raced toward the enemy pirates in order to find Sanji and let him know about Pudding's deception, despite Jinbe's warnings. In the infirmary, Reiju regained consciousness and struggled to remember how she was injured. Sanji then revealed the truth about her injury, and Reiju believed him, having had suspicions on Pudding for acting too nice. Sanji broke down when reflecting on how he and Luffy were tricked, but Reiju stated that she would not say anything and let the Big Mom Pirates execute their plan against Germa 66. Sanji protested since she would die too, but Reiju shrugged it off and told him to escape and rejoin the Straw Hats. Sanji pointed out the threat on Baratie, but Reiju said it would be dealt with afterwards. Reiju recalled a memory of their mother, Sora arguing against their father. Sora intended on keeping their children human while Judge did not care about humanity, only their potential as war machines. Sora was eventually forced to go through the surgery that would turn Sanji and his brothers into emotionless killing machines, but tried working against it by taking a drug that was intended to conteract the surgery's effects. However, the drug only worked on Sanji, with Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji gaining the effects of the surgery and slowly losing their emotions. Sora got weaker due to using the drug, and Sanji was shocked that he was the reason she died, but Reiju assured him that their mother regretted nothing. When Reiju had once visited the bedridden Sora, Sora became hysterical as she recalled the time Sanji gave her a meal. Eventually, Sora died and Judge blamed Sanji for Sora's death and treated him as worthless. However, in the present, Reiju stated that Sanji was Sora's success due to receiving emotions and actually becoming human. Meanwhile, Luffy raced through the Whole Cake Chateau, choking one of the Big Mom Pirates and trying to get Sanji's location out of him. Outside the Room of Treasure, Smoothie received reports of Jinbe's attack on the Whole Cake Chateau, and she ordered her soldiers to deal with the problem and not tell Big Mom about it, as Big Mom finding out yet another problem would cause her to react in an unthinkable manner. She told one of her soldiers to completely seal off the third floor in order to trap and fight the rebels, and they planned to kill the attackers for efficiency. Back in the infirmary, Reiju told Sanji to abandon his family, as they did not deserve to live and Big Mom would still treat him horribly. Sanji understood this, but did not want Reiju to die. However, despite having emotions, Reiju said that she had to obey her family and deserved to die for her actions as well. Reiju then revealed that the wristlets were fakes and encouraged Sanji to return to the Straw Hats. As this happened, Luffy continued battling through the enemy pirates while making his way through the Chateau. In the Room of Treasure, Big Mom captured and started caressing Brook, revealing that Zeus, Prometheus, and her hat Napoleon were imbued with her own soul, protecting them from Brook's Devil Fruit power. The Chess Soldiers failed to find anything in Brook's clothing and cylinder, and Big Mom happily forgave Brook, being relieved that her Poneglyphs were not stolen again. In the past, Gol D. Roger had read her Poneglyphs using the Voice of All Things, allowing him to beat her to Raftel, and she swore to never let that happen again. However, Big Mom now had someone who could develop the same ability to read the Poneglyphs, and that person, Pudding, came into the room right at that moment. Big Mom asked Pudding if her third eye had achieved true opening, and an exasperated Pudding said there was no guarantee since she was a half-breed and was not a full member of the Three-Eye Tribe. Pudding then asked Big Mom if they could talk in private. На третьем этаже Тамаго "эволюционирует" в Виконта Хиёко благодаря Тама Тама но Ми. Этот плод позволяет перейти в следующую форму яйца - цыпленка. Однако Педро быстро разрезает его, вызывая следующий этап эволюции - Ниватори. Солдаты Ёнко называют Ниватори "истинным рыцарем", который легко расправится с Педро, но, к их удивлению, Педро атакует противника до окончания трансформации. Они спешат на помощь, но их останавливают взрывы. Затем Педро подрывает себя вместе с оставшейся взрывчаткой. Однако того быстро вытаскивают в Зазеркалье Чоппер и Кэррот, из разговора которых становится ясно, что этот план Педро придумал за несколько секунд. Именно Педро говорит им, что Луффи и Нами схватили, а Брук точно в беде. Зеркала говорят, что Нами сейчас с Джимбеем. Meanwhile, as Luffy ran through the Chateau, Reiju pulled him into the infirmary room, where she revealed that they had found out about Pudding's deception but Sanji was still hung up about the threats on his crewmates and the Baratie. Willing to do anything to help Sanji, Luffy jumped out the window. Meanwhile, Sanji recalled the threats on his friends and his attack on Luffy, saying there was no way to go back now. Luffy landed on someone's house, destroying it, and intended to return to the spot where he promised to be waiting for Sanji. In the Chateau, Jinbe and Nami ran from Big Mom's forces, who were intending to surround them, though were surprised to see Jinbe rebelling against them. Nami shocked several pirates with lightning, but ended up shocking Chopper as well, who had emerged from a nearby mirror to rescue them. Nami and Jinbe went into the mirror world, and Jinbe revealed that he had avoided spinning the roulette wheel because it would have meant certain death for him. Brûlée affirmed this, saying that no one left Big Mom's crew alive, but was interrupted as the team set off to search for Luffy, Sanji, and Brook. В королевских покоях Биг Мам говорит, что Брук первый смог ранить наиболее сильных Душек, поэтому она будет носить его с собой, а не забросит в свою книжную коллекцию. Брук тоже становится свидетелем настоящей натуры Пурин, когда та разговаривает об убийстве семьи Винсмок. Биг Мам подослала к Джерме барменш с алкоголем, поэтому сейчас они веселятся. Во время свадьбы, как только Санджи поднимет вуаль невесты и увидит ее третий глаз, Пурин должна выстрелить ему в голову. Это станет сигналом к резне. Один из солдат заглядывает в комнату Санджи и, увидев кого-то спящего, докладывает, что принц отдыхает. Однако это не Винсмок, а один из слуг. Тем временем Мон д'Ор проводит собрание с некоторыми из детей Биг Мам, которые заняты охраной дворца. Он проходится по всем вторженцам, вычеркивая тех, кто устранен или не представляет угрозы. Ниватори сказал, что Педро подорвал себя, Чоппер и Кэррот все еще в зазеркалье. Непонятна ситуация с Луффи и Нами, так как докладывали об их побеге, но Опера, прикрывая собственную ошибку, врет, что они вне игры. Впрочем, брат ему не верит и приказывает Шахматным Соладатам присматривать за Оперой. Рэйджу из окна смотрим на Луффи, который, шатаясь, идет до места встречи с Санджи. В замке Санджи сначала смиряется с необходимость пожертвовать собой, чтобы покончить с семьей Винсмок и защитить заложников. Однако, появляется Боббин, удивленный видеть принца здесь. Когда подчиненный Биг Мам берет в руки мясо из бенто, которое ранее предполагалось для Пурин, Санджи приходит в ярость. Он в порыве злости наносит Боббину удар, от чего тот проламывает стену. Он спрашивает, зачем Винсмок это сделал, но Саджи и сам того не знает. Он хватает корзину и бежит к выходу. Влияние на сюжет *Многие персонажи появляются впервые после таймскипа. Среди них: Стелли, Хина, Джанго и Фуллбоди , Дракуль Михок, Аладин , Ясопп , Шанкс, Бенн Бекман и Рокстар. . *Хину повысили до контр-адмирала. *Все следующие короли направляются на Мариджоа. **Нефертари Виви и Кобра из королевства Алабаста. **Стелли, приемный брат Сабо, теперь король Гоа, его жена — Селли Нантуканет. **Вапол и Мисс Вселенная из Тёмного Королевства Драм. **Далтон из королевства Сакура. ***Куреха присоединится к нему в качестве доктора. **Рику Долдо III, Виола и Ребекка в качестве оруженосца из Дресс Розы. **Элизабелло II из королевства Проденс. **Нептун, его три сына и дочь из королевства Рюгу. ***Петиция Отохиме о перемещении Острова Рыболюдей на поверхность завершена. **Король страны Кано. *Балтиго обнаружен и уничтожен пиратами Черной Бороды, как гласит газета. **Луффи видит лицо отца в первый раз. **Дозор и Сайфер Пол прибывает в штаб Революционеров. **Поскольку о самих революционерах в газете не говорится, их судьба пока неизвестна. *Джек пережил атаку Зунеши, и показано, что он по какой-то причине может долгое время пробыть под водой в сознании, хотя и ограничен в действиях из-за силы дьявольского плода. *Кайдо разочарован прекращением их контракта с Джокером: его подчиненные больше не смогут расти в силе с помощью СМАЙЛ. *Юстасс Кид, плененный Кайдо, показан сидящим в клетке; он сильно ранен. *Джерма 66 присоединилась к пиратам Биг Мам. **Причина этого альянса: Джерма хочет силу Биг Мам, чтобы завоевать Норс Блю, а Ёнко жаждет научные достижения королевства. **У каждой из семей свои тайные намерения. ***Семья Винсмок планирует держать Пурин в заложниках после свадьбы. ***Биг Мам хочет вырезать всех Винсмоков во время свадьбы. Та же судьба должна постигнуть Мугивар. ****Рэйджу ранена, но узнает планы Ёнко , ее в плен берет Пурин. С помощью своего дьявольского плода она стирает воспоминания Рэйджу. *Семья Санджи, Винсмоки, официально представлена: **У него есть младший брат Ёнджи, старшая сестра Рэйджу , старшие братья Ниджи и Ичиджи , отец Винсмок Джадджи . Его мать умерла, когда он был ребенком. ***Санджи и его братья - четверняшки, то есть родились в один день. **Семья Винсмок - королевская династия, которая однажды управляла всем Норс Блю своей военной мощью. ***Главный инцидент, после которого Джерма завоевала весь Норт Блю, называется "Свержение Четырёх Наций". **Даже при отсутствии территории, у семьи Винсмок есть право посещать Собрание Королей, то есть они признаются правящей Мировым Правительством , хотя могут потерять этот статус, если раскроется их альянс с Ёнко.. **Королевство Джерма оказывается пока что единственным морским королевством, чья территория "собирается" из подконтрольных Джерме 66 судов. **Мечта Джадджи - снова владеть Норт Блю. **Санджи не мог похвастаться счастливым детством. Братья нещадно били и унижали. Это усугублялось безразличием со стороны отца и насмешками Рэйджу. Оказывается, все дети Джадджи были модифицированы, но Санджи был единственным, на чьих физических способностях это почти не отразилось, из-за чего он значительно уступал родственникам. . Из-за этого "провала" Джадджи решил запереть его в клетке, утверждая для остальных, что его сын трагически погиб. ***Причина, по которой Санджи решил стать поваром, в его покойной матери. В какой-то момент перед смертью Санджи навещал ее, и та назвала его неумелую готовку чудесной, съев все до последней крошки ***Он сумел покинуть Джерму, когда мобильное королевство вторглось Ист Блю. ****Рэйджу помогла ему выбраться из подземелья, а Джадджи позволил ему уйти с одним условием: никогда не говорить об их родстве. *Вито рассказывает историю о Джерме 66. и о комиксе «Сора, Воин Моря», который основан на борьбе вымышленного героя-дозорного и зла в лице Джермы 66. **Это пропаганда, призванная взращивать в детях веру в Морской Дозор. *Джадджи искал сына с самого момента, как тот сбежал. **Оказывается, что это отец Санджи однажды подослал дозорных, которые атаковали Дюваля, а потом с подачи Винсмока листовка Санджи была изменена на “Only Alive” ("Только живым). *Раскрывается семья Шарлотта. **У Биг Мам 43 мужа, 39 дочерей и 46 сыновей. Из-за негативного влиния ее Вивр-карт на Душек ее детям не разрешено иметь ее Вивр-карты. ***Шарлотта Пурин - 35 дочь семьи Шарлотта и невеста Санджи. Она одурачила как жениха, так и Мугивар. Она взяла в заложники Рэйджу и планирует убить Санджи во время свадебной церемонии. Также именно она появилась как трехглазая девушка из Арки Рыболюдей.. Ее дьявольский плод - Мэмо Мэмо но Ми и так она забрала воспоминания Рэйджу об их столкновении. ****В отличие от реакции на других красивых женщин, Санджи не бросается к Пурин сломя голову из-за обязательств перед накама , хотя он потом узнает ее истинную сущность. ***Шарлотта Пралине -полурусалка-молотоглавая акула, 29 дочь семьи Шарлотта и жена Аладина. Это первая полурусалка в манге. ***Шарлотта Брюле - восьмая дочь семьи Шарлотта. Ее дьявольский плод - Мира Мира но Ми. ***Шарлотта Шифон - 22 дочь семьи Шарлотта и жена Капоне Бэга. У них есть общий ребенок Капоне Петз. ***Лола - одна из дочерей Биг Мам, поэтому та самая Вивр-карта и ведет к Ёнко. Ее отец - Паунд, так же как и у Шифон. ****Лола каким-то образом оказалась единственной дочерью с Вивр-картой Биг Мам. ****Оказывается, Лола сбежала, чтобы не заключать политический брак, который дал бы Биг Мам возможность и силу стать Королевой Пиратов. ***Шарлотта Галетт - 18 дочь и министр Масла. ***Шарлотта Смузи - 14 дочь, одна из Сладких Командиров и министр Сока. Ее награда составляет 932,000,000. ***Шарлотта Москато - 16 сын и министр Желатина. ***Шарлотта Просперо - первый сын и Конфетный министр. Его дьявольский плод - Перо Перо но Ми. ***Шарлотта Крекер - десятый сы. одних из Сладких Командиров, министр Бисквита. Его награда составляет 860,000,000 , а дьявольский плод - Бису Бису но Ми. ***Шарлотта Опера - пятый сын и министр Взбитых Сливок. ****Опера получил приказ выбить местонахождение Лолы у Нами. ***Шарлотта Мон д'Ор - 19 сын, министр Сыра. *Шарлотта Линлин показана полностью. **Она желает создать страну, где все бы расы и народы жили в мире. ***Биг Мам собирает коллекцию редких существ. ***На словах об отсутствии гигантов в Тотлэнде Биг Мам на секунду теряет самообладание. **Дьявольский плод Биг Мам - Сору Сору но Ми, который позволяет ей манипулировать душой (жизненной силой) других людей. ***Согласно Паунду, Линлин может контролировать погоду. ****Ее правая рука контролирует Прометея-Солнце, а левая - Зевса-Грозовое облако. **В ее планах на свадьбе открыть Таматебако, которое перешло ей из-за сделки во время арки Рыболюдей. *Показан способ ориентироваться по Лог Посу, учитывая колебание всех трех стрелок, а не путем следования по одной из них. Пурин учит Нами и остальных, как добраться до острова незамеченными. *Дзимбэй намерен обговорить с Ёнко уход его команды, чтобы он мог присоединиться к Мугиваре, о чем он впервые сообщил на Острове Рыболюдей. **Рыбочеловек доставляет Биг Мам понеглиф, который он заполучил во время своего одиночного путешествия. **Он также информирует о намерениях свою команду, получая поддержку своему решению. **Педро рассказывает Мугиварам немного о своем прошлом: он и Пекомс были исследователями, которые пытались отыскать понеглифы для правителей. Однако они оказались заклеймены как пираты и также потерпели поражение о Биг Мам. **Позже оказывается, что Педро был капитаном команды Нокса, Его награда составляет 382,000,000. **Биг Мам отняла у того пятьдесят лет жизни, когда он был схвачен пять лет назад , а двадцать купил тем, что отдал ей левый глаз. ***Всего он и его товарищ Зепо должны были отдать сто лет жизни, но у второго было только тридцать. ***Он также встречался в битве с Тамаго, что послужило причиной потери обоими левых глаз . *Во время схватки с отцом Санджи впервые использует Хаки Вооружения. *Биг Мам изначально наняла Цезаря, чтобы тот разработал средство гигантификации для нее и ее семьи. **Ему поручают то же задание, но теперь он будет убит, если через две недели не предоставит удовлетворительных результатов. *Согласно Шарлотте Брюле, Юстасс Кид, Скрэтчмен Апу, Бэг и Урог вторгались в Тотлэнд, но все потерпели поражение (Бэг стал подчиненным Ёнко, а Урог смог победить одного и четырех командиров, Снека ). **Его позднее победил Крекер. **Именно по этой причине Бэг решил встать под командование Ёнко и согласился на политический брак. *The Three Sweet Commanders have high authority within the Big Mom Pirates, and one of them is Cracker. There were originally four Sweet Commanders, until Urouge defeated one of them. However, Urouge was later defeated by Cracker. **Имена остальных генералов: Катакури и Смузи. . *Джадджи и Вегапанк были партнерами по исследованиям (причем незаконным), пока на них не вышли дозорные. Вегапанка арестовали за обнаружение "источника жизни". *Идеи рыцарства по отношению к дамам Санджи почерпнул от Зеффа. *Луффи использует немного другую версию Четвертого Гира, которую называет Tankman: Full Version (досл. Человек-танк: Полная версия). *Всего существует примерно тридцать понеглифов, и девять из них открывают правду о мире. *У Биг Мам два понеглифа: путевой и подаренный Дзимбэем. *Полукровка племени Длинноруких и длинноногих упомянут. Примечания Навигация по арке Навигация по сайту en:Whole Cake Island Arc